


Storie di Hobbit

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: A Hobbiville [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia si svolge nella Contea dopo la sconfitta di Sauron. I protagonisti sono i giovani Hobbit che, una volta ritornati alla vita quotidiana e pacifica, intrecciano storie romantiche con le Hobbit: Sam si fidanzerà con l'amata Rosie, ma ci saranno altre due Hobbit, personaggi inventati da me, di nome Belladonna e Rubina Chubb-Baggins, che si interesseranno a Merry e Pipino!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

STORIE DI HOBBIT

Era un bel pomeriggio di sole nell’allegra Contea. La Hobbit Belladonna Chubb-Baggins, cugina di Frodo Baggins e di Rubina Chubb-Baggins, si stava dirigendo verso la casa in cui lo stregone Gandalf viveva quando si trovava nella Contea. Doveva chiedergli un favore: nella scuola in cui Belladonna lavorava come maestra era in preparazione una grande festa e la direttrice aveva chiesto alla giovane Hobbit di andare dallo stregone per pregarlo di intervenire. I piccoli Hobbit erano molto affezionati a Gandalf, si divertivano con le sue storie e con i suoi fuochi d’artificio, così la direttrice aveva pensato che sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa per loro se Gandalf avesse animato la festa. Belladonna arrivò davanti alla casetta di Gandalf….la porta era socchiusa, ma lui non c’era. La Hobbit si guardò un po’ attorno: Gandalf non si vedeva.

“Forse sarà andato a fare una visita a Frodo” pensò. La cosa più giusta da fare sarebbe stata andare a cercare lo stregone a casa di Frodo, oppure andarsene e ritornare più tardi, però….

“La porta è socchiusa…se non avesse voluto che entrassi l’avrebbe chiusa a chiave, no? Per cui, succeda quello che deve succedere, è colpa sua, non mia!” e con questo capolavoro di logica Belladonna si fece coraggio ed entrò nella casetta.

Era davvero un posto bizzarro! Candele, strani recipienti di vetro, polverose pergamene con scritte incomprensibili….sopra la credenza c’era qualcosa coperto con un panno nero, sopra un tavolino c’era un barattolo che sembrava contenere un’erba strana. Belladonna si avvicinò al tavolino e decise di aprire il barattolo: curiosa come sempre, pensava che contenesse un’erba dal soave profumo o qualcosa di simile.

“Chissà a cosa serve….”mormorò Bel, affascinata, e quasi senza accorgersene si ritrovò ad avvicinare il viso all’imboccatura del barattolo, annusando l’erba misteriosa. Non sentì alcun soave odore, piuttosto avvertì uno strano brivido percorrerle la schiena, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto. Un pericolo più immediato si stava avvicinando: all’improvviso la giovane Hobbit udì la voce di Gandalf! Era ritornato! Ora cosa le avrebbe fatto per essere entrata senza il suo permesso?

“Chi c’è qui dentro?”

La Hobbit si mostrò timidamente, sentendosi vagamente colpevole di qualche imperdonabile delitto:

“Sono solo io….Belladonna Chubb-Baggins….”

“Ah, la cugina di Frodo! E cosa ci fai in casa mia, Belladonna Chubb-Baggins?”

“La porta era aperta….no, socchiusa….mi ha mandata la direttrice per parlare con te…” con orrore la giovane Hobbit si accorse che non poteva mentire né inventarsi una scusa: forse quella strana erba le aveva fatto una sorta di incantesimo della verità? Sarebbe stato il colmo!

“E la direttrice ti ha detto anche di entrare in casa mia senza il mio permesso, vero?” chiese ironicamente il vecchio stregone.

“No….quello l’ho fatto da sola….ho pensato che se la porta era socchiusa allora voleva dire che tu eri d’accordo a farmi entrare.” rispose Bel, che si sarebbe presa a pugni in testa, ma non riusciva a smettere di dire la verità, tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità.

“Un bel ragionamento davvero: chi te le insegna queste perle di saggezza?” fu il commento di Gandalf, che avrebbe anche fatto un paio di nomi se Belladonna non lo avesse interrotto:

“Vieni alla festa della scuola sabato? Questo voleva la direttrice! I bambini saranno contenti….puoi portare i fuochi d’artificio….Cosa dico alla direttrice? Vieni?”

Davanti a questo fuoco di fila di domande, Gandalf si ritrovò spiazzato, e rispose:

“Sì, vengo volentieri, grazie: dillo pure alla direttrice. Ma tu….”

“Benissimo, meraviglioso, fantastico! La direttrice ti è riconoscente! La scuola ti è riconoscente! Io ti sono riconoscente! Ciao!” e senza tanti complimenti, Bel scappò a gambe levate, prima che Gandalf potesse farle qualche domanda compromettente alla quale non avrebbe potuto rispondere….che la verità!

 

Rosie Cotton e Rubina Chubb-Baggins, che stavano recandosi al lavoro chiacchierando amichevolmente, la videro arrivare come inseguita da un branco di lupi.

“Ehi, Bel, ma dove scappi? Chi ti corre dietro?” gridò Rosie.

“Gandalf!” rispose la poverina, fermandosi e guardandosi attorno, tranquillizzata non poco dal fatto che non si vedeva nessuno stregone all’orizzonte.

“Come Gandalf? Ma che dici? Che gli hai fatto?” chiese Rubina, al che Belladonna dovette rispondere:

“Sono entrata in casa sua mentre lui non c’era….ho annusato un’erba strana che forse non dovevo toccare…ora posso dire solo la verità!”

“Credo di capire…” fece perplessa Rubina, che in realtà si chiedeva dove avesse battuto la testa la sua povera cugina. Invece Rosie colse subito l’occasione al volo:

“Puoi dire solo la verità? Ma senti! Allora dimmi: Ruby è fidanzata oppure no?”

Infatti Rosie da mesi tormentava l’amica Rubina perché le dicesse chi era il giovane Hobbit che le faceva battere il cuore, ma lei non voleva dirglielo per timore che lo rivelasse a tutto il villaggio!

“No, no!” fu la risposta. Ma Rosie non era soddisfatta:

“Beh, allora chi le piace? Perché c’è qualcuno che le piace, vero?”

Rosie era veramente curiosa e Bel non sapeva più che cosa fare. Non poteva mentire, ma non poteva neanche rivelare che sua cugina era innamorata pazza di Meriadoc Brandybuck! Sarebbe stato come firmare la propria condanna a morte!

“Allora, Bel? Via, non lasciarmi sulle spine!” insisteva Rosie “Tua cugina ti avrà pur detto chi le fa battere il cuore!”

“No, guarda, Rosie, lei non mi ha mai detto niente!” rispose Belladonna trionfante. Infatti era così: Ruby non le aveva mai confidato il suo amore per Merry, lo aveva detto solo a Frodo, e Belladonna lo aveva saputo da Frodo stesso, e da nessun altro!

“Rosie! Andiamo al lavoro! Faremo tardi e il padrone ci rimprovererà un’altra volta!” esclamò Rubina, visto lo scampato pericolo “Ciao, Bel!”

“Uffa! Vi siete messe d’accordo! Ma prima o poi lo scoprirò! Ciao, Bel.”

“Ciao!” rispose la Hobbit, con un sospiro di sollievo. Questa volta era andata bene, ma come avrebbe fatto a continuare così? Quanto durava quello stramaledetto incantesimo della verità? E lei, non aveva proprio altro di meglio da fare che farsi gli incantesimi come una deficiente?


	2. Capitolo secondo

Immersa nei suoi pensieri, Bel stava per ritornare verso la scuola, dalla direttrice, per riferirle la risposta di Gandalf. Ma venne quasi investita da Merry Brandybuck (quando si dice la coincidenza!) il quale correva a perdifiato, inseguito, come al solito, da Mastro Maggot, infuriato:

“Le mie mele! Torna qui, maledetto ladro!”

“Bel!” esclamò sorridendo Merry quando la vide “Tu sei la mia salvezza! Mastro Maggot mi insegue, puoi dirgli che sono sempre stato qui a chiacchierare con te e che non sono mai entrato nel suo campo?”

“Oh, no, non posso, Merry, mi dispiace ma non posso proprio! Vedi, io….”

“Ma certo che puoi! Dai, mi fido di te, mi raccomando eh?” le disse il giovane Hobbit in fretta, mentre Mastro Maggot si stava già avvicinando:

“Ah, guarda chi c’è, la maestrina Chubb-Baggins! Ora mi dirai che Merry è sempre stato qui con te, vero?”

E la poverina, sentendosi morire, rispose suo malgrado:

“No, veramente lui è venuto a rubare le vostre mele e poi….”

Una cannonata non avrebbe avuto effetto più dirompente: Merry divenne di tutti i colori, Maggot cominciò ad urlare come un indemoniato:

“Mi prendi in giro?!?! Ora vi riempio di bastonate tutti e due!!!”

Fu Merry a salvare la situazione: afferrò Belladonna per un polso e via di corsa per la strada, fino ad arrivare ad un boschetto. Lì, scampato il pericolo, i due si fermarono a riprendere fiato.

“Avrei dovuto lasciarti lì a farti bastonare! Io mi fidavo di te! Che ti è preso, un improvviso attacco di onestà?” fece Merry, imbronciato.

“Io ho cercato di dirtelo, ma tu non mi hai ascoltato! Non posso mentire! Devo dire sempre la verità!” rispose Bel, rendendosi conto che la spiegazione era alquanto insoddisfacente.

“Vuoi forse che ti diano una medaglia?” chiese infatti lui.

“No. Ecco…io…sono entrata in casa di Gandalf, poco fa, e ho aperto un barattolo. Dentro c’era una strana erba che temo mi abbia fatto un incantesimo…l’incantesimo della verità ed ha funzionato! Io non riesco più a dire altro che la verità! E il peggio è che non so quanto durerà questa cosa! Non ce la faccio più…e non c’è nulla da ridere, è una cosa tragica invece!” esclamò, vedendo Merry che disteso per terra si contorceva dalle risate.

“L’incantesimo della verità! Troppo forte! Ma come ti vengono certe idee? Aspetta solo che lo racconti in giro….”

“No, no, non devi dirlo a nessuno! Ci mancherebbe! Intanto Gandalf mi farebbe a pezzi se lo sapesse, e poi….te lo immagini le domande che mi farebbero? E io dovrei rispondere sempre la verità!” continuò Belladonna, che ricordava ancora le domande indiscrete di Rosie. E se ora anche Merry le avesse chiesto di chi era innamorata Ruby? Ma Merry al momento si divertiva un mondo e non la smetteva di ridere. Belladonna pensò bene di approfittare del momento per salutarlo e andarsene, ma lui la fermò:

“Va bene, ho capito il problema. E ora cosa farai? Voglio dire, solo Gandalf può liberarti da questo incantesimo, o no?”

“Non lo so! Forse ha una durata limitata, che so, un giorno, due…”

“Dovresti andare da Gandalf e dirgli tutto. Se fosse un incantesimo che non finisce mai?” Merry aveva una mezza idea di rimettersi a ridere.

“Se lo faccio Gandalf mi trasformerà in una civetta, o in qualcos’altro!” si lamentò Bel, con un’espressione tanto buffa che Merry finì nuovamente in terra in preda a convulsioni da risata.

Belladonna non ci trovava niente da ridere, anzi era veramente preoccupata. Come poteva liberarsi da quell’incantesimo?

“Ma ti diverti tanto? Se fosse successo a te non rideresti mica!”

Con un notevole sforzo di volontà, Merry si rimise in piedi e cercò di smettere di ridere:

“Senti, stasera io mi incontrerò con Frodo, Sam e Pipino alla Locanda del Drago Verde. Se ti fai vedere là, magari tutti insieme troveremo una soluzione.”

“D’accordo! Grazie, Merry.” rispose sollevata la Hobbit. Mentre si allontanava, il giovane Hobbit le gridò dietro:

“Ma stai attenta! Prima di aiutarti, ci divertiremo a interrogarti ben bene!”

“Speriamo che stia scherzando….” mormorò Bel, con un piccolo brivido.

 

Arrivò la sera e Belladonna Chubb-Baggins si recò alla Locanda del Drago Verde, così come le aveva detto Merry. La cosa che più la preoccupava era che qualcuno potesse farle delle domande, magari imbarazzanti, alle quali lei avrebbe dovuto per forza rispondere la verità. Entrata, vide subito ad un tavolino in posizione strategica (cioè da dove Samwise Gamgee potesse vedere bene Rosie Cotton!) Merry, insieme, appunto, a Sam e ai cugini Frodo Baggins e Peregrino Took. Bel stava per recarsi al loro tavolo, quando venne fermata da un Hobbit di mezza età, un certo Gundabaldo Bolgeri, che era solito fermarla tutte le volte che la incontrava per la strada, facendole un mucchio di complimenti più che imbarazzanti.

“Belladonna Chubb-Baggins! Che piacere vederti qui! Sei sempre un fiorellino, tu!” esclamò Gundabaldo, facendo voltare verso di sé tutti i presenti nel locale “Sei venuta a trovare il fidanzato?”

La povera Hobbit, rossa come un pomodoro, rispose:

“No, sono venuta a trovare degli amici….non sono fidanzata, lo sapete…”

“Ma come? Eh, i giovani d’oggi non apprezzano più la bellezza! Ai miei tempi….Un fiorellino come te! Ah, se avessi quarant’anni di meno!”


	3. Capitolo terzo

“In quel caso sareste troppo giovane per me, allora!” fu il commento sempre più imbarazzato di Bel, che nel frattempo si guardava attorno smarrita, sperando in un salvataggio. A dire il vero, Gundabaldo Bolgeri era inoffensivo e pure simpatico in certi momenti, tanto che Belladonna era solita scherzare sulle sue “profferte amorose”, ma quello non era un buon momento. Infatti, il Bolgeri stava parlando a voce alta e tutti i presenti nel locale stavano ridacchiando.

“E allora questo bel braccialetto chi te l’ha regalato? Un ammiratore segreto?” insisté Gundabaldo, indicando il braccialettino d’argento che la Hobbit portava al polso destro.

“Me l’hanno regalato i genitori dei piccoli a cui facevo scuola, alla fine dello scorso anno scolastico!” e naturalmente era la pura verità, ma Gundabaldo non le credette e continuò:

“I genitori dei piccoli Hobbit? Ma via…dai, a me lo puoi dire, chi te l’ha regalato?” la cosa stava diventando leggermente angosciante. A peggiorare le cose, Belladonna vide, con la coda dell’occhio, che Merry al tavolo diceva qualcosa sottovoce a Pipino, il quale si alzava dal tavolino e veniva verso loro due.

“Ma ve l’ho detto!” ripeté la giovane Hobbit, sentendo una gran voglia di seppellirsi viva. Ma il peggio fu quando arrivò Pipino tutto trionfante, con l’espressione più da schiaffi che riuscì a trovare, che mise tranquillamente un braccio attorno alle spalle della Hobbit e annunciò, con tono complice:

“Io. Gliel’ho regalato io. Ma non ditelo in giro, è una cosa segreta!”

Bel divenne ancora più rossa. La cosa era stata tanto inaspettata che non riuscì nemmeno a reagire, altrimenti, ovviamente, avrebbe ribadito la verità, e cioè che era un dono dei genitori dei suoi piccoli scolari.

“Ah, beh, se le cose stanno così, allora….” commentò Gundabaldo con l’aria di chi la sa lunga “Mi raccomando, trattala bene, non sai quanto sei fortunato!”

“Lo so, lo so!” rispose Pipino, che si divertiva da matti. Così Gundabaldo si rimise a sedere con i suoi amici e Pipino quasi trascinò Bel verso il tavolo dove Merry e gli altri ridevano di cuore.

“Ma che razza di figura mi hai fatto fare?” esclamò Belladonna, non appena riuscì a ritrovare un filo di voce.

“Figura? Io ti ho salvato! Se non intervenivo, eri ancora lì. E poi non è nemmeno del tutto falso, perché in effetti tu hai avuto per scolaretto un mio cugino, Eugenio Took. Il braccialetto te lo hanno regalato anche i miei zii, no?” spiegò Pipino, ridendo ancora.

“Mettiamola così, allora….Grazie!” rispose la Hobbit, ancora poco convinta.

“E, a dirla tutta, Eugenio anche adesso non fa che parlare di te. Dice che quando cresce ti sposa!”

“Questo lo sapevo!” disse Bel, intenerita “Lo scorso anno mi regalava disegni, cuoricini e voleva sempre che lo prendessi in braccio…”

“Avete finito?” intervenne Merry “Vogliamo parlare del problema di Bel?”

“Non ti preoccupare, Bel!” disse Frodo “Ho parlato io con Gandalf: naturalmente non gli ho raccontato cosa avevi fatto! Sono andato da lui e gli ho chiesto se esistesse un incantesimo della verità, facendogli credere che era Sam che lo voleva, per sapere cosa Rosie prova per lui.”

“Ma come, padron Frodo?” si lamentò il poverino, tutto rosso “Che figura mi avete fatto fare?”

“Era a fin di bene, Sam: e poi lo sanno già tutti, non credere!” rispose Merry.

“Beh, Gandalf ha detto che un incantesimo c’è, si tratta di un’erba innocua il cui effetto dura una giornata intera. Però poi mi ha fatto una predica di quarantacinque minuti sul fatto che la magia non si usa alla leggera e via discorrendo!” continuò Frodo “Perciò stai tranquilla, domani l’effetto sarà già finito!”

“Oh, grazie, grazie Frodo!” esclamò felice la Hobbit.

“Figurati: a che servono i cugini, sennò?”

“E un ringraziamento ce lo meritiamo anche noi!” aggiunse Merry “Siamo stati noi a rivolgerci a Frodo, no? Perciò abbiamo il diritto di…farti una domanda per ciascuno!”

“Ma….”fece Belladonna, sbalordita.

“Posso cominciare io?” intervenne Sam, timidamente “Ecco…tu…pensi che Rosie….insomma, sai se c’è qualcuno che le piace?”

Molto sollevata, Bel sorrise e rispose:

“Ma certo, Sam….per questo non c’era bisogno dell’incantesimo! Non fa che parlare di te! Tu le piaci molto e non ne fa certo un mistero!”

Sam arrossì ancora di più e non rispose, ma si vedeva che era contento.

“Ora tocca a me!” disse Merry “E tua cugina Rubina cosa dice? Ti ha confidato se c’è qualcuno che le piace? Fa sempre la misteriosa, lei!”


	4. Capitolo quarto e ultimo

“Eccoci all’acqua…” mormorò Bel, e pregando che la cugina Rubina non la uccidesse, rispose, con un filo di voce:

“Tu le piaci, Merry. Le sei sempre piaciuto. Meglio, è pazza di te! Non me lo ha mai detto direttamente, ma si vede lontano un miglio…E poi me lo ha confermato Frodo. Ecco, l’ho detto. Ora Ruby mi impiccherà.”

“E perché dovrebbe impiccarti?” replicò Merry, tutto sorridente “Invece dovrà ringraziarti, perché…beh, anch’io sono pazzo di lei e non lo dicevo perché…pensavo di non piacerle, lei è così carina!”

“E perché non lo hai detto subito, sciocco Hobbit che non sei altro? E’ tutto il giorno che io mi angoscio e svicolo con questo stramaledetto incantesimo della verità, per paura che mi vengano chieste notizie su Ruby! Ma vai da lei e facciamola finita!” concluse Belladonna, sollevata e felice.

Merry si alzò dal tavolo e fece per raggiungere Ruby al bancone della locanda, dove già si trovava Sam che parlava con Rosie. Poi però si fermò e con un sorrisetto furbo si rivolse di nuovo a Bel:

“Vado subito da lei, sì, ma prima…eh, prima voglio sapere una cosa!”

“Eh, no, carino! La tua domanda l’hai già fatta!” rispose Bel, già di nuovo in crisi al pensiero di quello che Merry avrebbe voluto chiederle.

“Merry sì, ma io no!” intervenne Frodo, che non parlava mai moltissimo, ma lo faceva sempre quando non avrebbe dovuto, o almeno così pensò Bel.

“E io neppure!” rincarò Pipino, che già si era fatto qualche idea davanti alla scenetta del braccialetto.

“Ma siete curiosi, eh? Via, di chi altri volete sapere vita, morte e miracoli?” fece la Hobbit, fingendo un’indifferenza che era ben lontana dal provare.

“Di te, cara cuginetta!” rispose Frodo, trionfante.

“E del tuo braccialetto…” insinuò Pipino.

“Ma lo sapete benissimo che il braccialetto me lo hanno regalato i genitori dei miei scolaretti!” esclamò Bel, guardando il suo braccialetto come fosse stato un serpente. Quella sera le aveva procurato un bel po’ di guai! Ma non se ne poteva mettere un altro?

“Allora perché ti sei imbarazzata tanto quando sono venuto a dire al Bolgeri che te lo avevo regalato io? Di solito ci stai agli scherzi,no?” chiese Pipino, e Bel, pronta:

“Hai bruciato la tua domanda, Peregrino Took! Mi sono imbarazzata perché era una situazione imbarazzante, no?”

“Ma questa non è una risposta!” protestò il giovane Hobbit.

“Ma è la verità.” concluse Belladonna.

“Rimango sempre io, però. E qui non si scappa, cara Bel: chi è che piace a TE?” chiese Frodo, in modo diretto che più diretto non si può. Belladonna divenne rossa come un pomodoro e capì che da lì non si scappava davvero: non c’era nessun modo di aggirare la domanda di Frodo.

“Mamma mia…” balbettò la poverina “Come hai potuto, Frodo…io di te mi fidavo….”

“Ma devi rispondere!” rincarò Frodo. E Pipino:

“Magari ti do un suggerimento….”

“No, no, ci mancherebbe altro! Vi divertite, eh? Vi divertite perché tanto lo sapete già, tutti e due, anzi tutti e tre, perché vedo che lo sa anche Merry!” Bel continuava a straparlare per ritardare il momento dell’inevitabile confessione.

“Allora, se lo sappiamo già, cosa c’è di male a dircelo?” intervenne Merry “Anzi, magari, se tu ti sbrigassi, così poi posso andare da Ruby…”

“E va bene: mi piace Pipino, ecco! Mi è sempre piaciuto, sempre! Ed ero contenta che il suo cuginetto Eugenio avesse un debole per me, perché un pochino gli somiglia e mi faceva piacere coccolarlo e tenerlo in braccio! Contenti, ora? Volete ridere?” Bel però si sentì inaspettatamente meglio dopo avere detto tutto, andasse come andasse!

“Io sono contento.” commentò Merry “Auguri e figli maschi!” e se ne andò al bancone, da Rubina.

“Ed io non ci trovo nulla da ridere, e se te lo dico io ci puoi credere.” ribatté Pipino “Ci voleva tanto a dirlo? Cosa credevi che aspettassi, io? A parte che Eugenio mi faceva pure rabbia, perché con la scusa di essere piccolo ti era sempre attaccato….E io non potevo dirti niente perché a me nessuno mi prende mai sul serio!”

“Io sì!” rispose Bel, che non credeva a quello che stava succedendo.

“Lo so…” sorrise Pipino “Ma non me la sentivo lo stesso di rischiare che tu ridessi di me!”

“Insomma, siete proprio due imbranati!” rise Frodo “Se non c’era l’incantesimo, tra vent’anni eravate ancora qui a guardarvi senza nessuno che prendesse l’iniziativa!”

“Gandalf non lo saprà mai, ma è stato tutto merito suo….” commentò Pipino. Poi i due Hobbit si alzarono dal tavolo e dopo aver salutato gli amici si incamminarono fuori dalla locanda, tenendosi per mano. Bel era felice: l’incantesimo della verità sarebbe svanito il giorno dopo, ma il suo dovere l’aveva già fatto.

“Mamma mia! Dimenticavo una cosa importantissima!” esclamò ad un tratto Pipino. Bel sobbalzò e gli chiese, preoccupata:

“Cosa? Cos’è successo?”

Pipino rise e rispose, col suo solito tono spensierato e allegro:

“E adesso chi glielo va a dire a Eugenio?”

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
